<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Dzulúm by Wulvercazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973535">El Dzulúm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz/pseuds/Wulvercazz'>Wulvercazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Dzulúm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Monster Grimmjow, Other, Teratophilia, fem!ichigo - Freeform, genderbent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz/pseuds/Wulvercazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful family trip goes .. wrong?</p><p> </p><p>((See the original art, and info, post I did here--&gt; https://twitter.com/WulverC/status/1303155012470738944<br/>Be warned that it's a GIF with flashing lights!))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Dzulúm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Dzulúm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One whole ocean away from home had never felt better. When the old goat suggested the whole family leave for vacation somewhere overseas, Ichigo hadn’t expected for her father to be fully prepared — plane tickets and all — to depart barely three days later. </p><p>One very long and very exhausting flight later, the humid air that hit her face welcomed her warmly; the air smelled of salt and wet soil. It was perfect. They’d never been outside the country before; for their first time, México sure was a long way from home. That was fine, Ichigo was quite enjoying the feeling of detachment. Nothing here to remind her of home; nothing bad about home, but she really needed a break. She’d just graduated highschool, and — much sooner than she’d like — would resume her studies at a University she’d worked sweat and tears to be accepted into.</p><p>Jet lag followed them along, everyone just drowsy enough to be uncomfortable but none of them really wanted to waste a day laying around in the hotel. A peaceful walk should work just fine; get a peek at the scenery, maybe find somewhere nice to have a refreshing drink. Even through the lightheadedness residue of the flight, her sisters were smiling wide and looking around curiously; it made her happy.</p><p>It was mostly all residential— the hotel her father had found was pretty much the only one available in that part of town, it didn’t look “touristy” but that felt somehow better, less crowded. And the locals were nice and inviting, even in spite of not quite understanding their language.</p><p>That’s how they found themselves sitting at a small table at a small cafe-like place. Despite the heat, the owner recommended a warm cup of coffee and a popular dessert from the region. The pottery mug and plates were colorful, different, and the cake-like dessert tasted amazing. There was no icing, but some kind of honey poured on top; it was sweet and contrasted perfectly with the coffee.</p><p>Dad really knew how to pick destinations, apparently. Ichigo found herself smiling while her sisters and father discussed the little map they’d acquired at the hotel in a very broken Spanish-English with the owner.</p><p>The night was as hot as the day; they slept with the ac on and woke up relaxed and feeling like they had forever ahead of them.</p><p>Yuzu and Karin wanted to visit the lagoon after breakfast, so that’s where they’d go. They had a nice breakfast at the hotel; filled with delicious food they’d never tried before, and a few spicy surprises that had Isshin downing his glass of orange juice in one gulp. Ichigo was pretty sure the little scene pulled a few laughs from the waiters, even as they tried their best to help her old man to another glass with a straight face.</p><p>The guide that would take them to the lagoon was a young man, friendly and chatty; his english had a heavy accent that Ichigo was sure Yuzu liked, if the attentive, smile-y looks she was giving him was anything to go by.</p><p>She’d tease her over it later.</p><p>His stories continued all the way across the town and as they neared the jungle, the smell of wet flora and soil became stronger. The guide also explained some of the fauna that hid behind the heavy foliage— all while their Dad asked silly questions that he seemed happy to answer.</p><p>Ichigo felt fully enveloped by the green— like a warm hug, maybe a little scared to be mercilessly attacked by mosquitoes now that they were so close to nature. When they arrived, she first heard her sisters and old man gasp, then she saw it; it was breathtaking. “Laguna Miramar” the map read. A vast blue covered the area, followed all around by the endless green of the jungle.</p><p>Peace.</p><p>The guide introduced them to another, older, man; he owned a small boat he could take them in to look around the lagoon. The man and her Dad talked the whole ride; or more like the man spoke in Spanish and hand gestures and the old goat pretended he could speak and understand Spanish too. Ichigo was happy just looking around, and her sisters seemed to too.</p><p>The chatter and soft clicks of Yuzu’s camera filled the silence of the otherwise quiet nature; too quiet even. Karin looked lazily bored, comfortable with doing nothing but feeling the soft air on her face; Ichigo smiled. It was nice, having a moment to slow down like this, compared to the fast-paced life they usually lived; what with the Clinic and school, and the boy problems that didn’t seem to leave Ichigo alone.</p><p>She didn’t want to think about it, but a few faces came to mind. She really wasn’t interested in dating, not yet at least.</p><p>Her honey eyes opened back up, (when had she closed them?) she felt someone. Eyes. It wasn’t uncomfortable; but she’d never liked to feel stared at. Nothing. An animal? The trees were too full to notice either way. She could brush it off.</p><p>By the time they turned back to shore Ichigo had started to develop a slight feeling of sea-sickness, and was happy to stand on ground once more. She was hungry too. She held Yuzu’s hand as she got off the boat, and their father paid the man for the ride.</p><p>There was a small family-owned place there by the outskirts of the jungle. Simple and homey. Good, she could eat.</p><p>The food was different there, just as good, but with a more personal feel to it. It was nice. And Isshin was a lot more careful with the spices this time; as funny as the morning events had been, Ichigo was happy there wouldn’t be a repeat.</p><p>“Tenga cuidado, jovencita,” an older man with a full moustache spoke. At her maybe? He was definitely looking at her. Oh no, oh fu- what did he say?</p><p>“No se vaya a acercar mucho a los árboles, eh Don. Cuide a su niña.” Ichigo hoped Dad got that, but by the nervous looking around that was happening, probably not. </p><p>The man’s daughter (maybe?) approached him, maybe to inform him they couldn’t understand what he was trying to say.</p><p>“Pos dile tú, mija, tú le sabes al Inglés. Dile que se cuide.”</p><p>“Uh, what’s the matter? I-is something wrong?” Ichigo tried, maybe the girl knew some English too.</p><p>She sighed, she looked a little annoyed at the man, “My Father wants to tell you to be careful, girl.”</p><p>“Oh,.. uh, why?”</p><p>“He says you shouldn’t walk too close to the trees,” she said this more hesitantly, like she didn’t quite believe it herself. </p><p>Ichigo frowned in worry either way, the trees? I mean, she was well aware of the wildlife, but what could some birds and a few monkeys do? Other than try to steal her stuff maybe.</p><p>“You’re pretty.”</p><p>Hot. Her face felt hot, should she say thanks?</p><p>“It’s dangerous for pretty young women in the jungle, old people say they disappear.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>It was a quiet walk back. The guide was less chatty, maybe because it was getting dark; but he still asked them about their day, how they liked the lagoon. Ichigo was still thinking over the old man’s warning. ‘An old myth’ the girl had added. She didn’t know how to take it; but for now, at least, Dad had made her and her sisters walk in front.</p><p>That night was just as warm back at the hotel. Her family looked less spooked and everyone chatted excitedly once more about the plans for the next day. But Ichigo couldn’t help but stare out the window and towards the treetops, dark and singing with the strong night wind. She didn’t even remember to poke fun at Yuzu’s little crush.</p><p>The next day was spent exploring a nearby archeological site, they took a bus and joined a small tourist group around the place. Ichigo couldn’t remember much of what was said. A lot of history and legends and stories, and any other day, Ichigo would be curious to know it all. But all she could do was stare at the trees.</p><p>She didn’t feel scared, not really; but the feeling of being watched was more difficult to brush off after that ominous warning.</p><p>Isshin had asked at the hotel, he told her that morning while her sisters freshened up before the bus arrived; the neighbourhood was pretty safe, even at night. There wasn’t anything to fear, so she should just enjoy the trip while he watched over them. In his goofy nature, her old man still knew how to make her feel safe.</p><p>But that didn’t shake the odd feeling sitting on her shoulders.</p><p>She’s unsure of how exactly that visit ended, and how they arrived back at the hotel, and woke up the morning after. Couldn’t even recall what they did that day, either.</p><p>That night, however, time seemed to slow down.</p><p>Dad was fast asleep, as were her sisters. Whatever they did during the day, they looked happily exhausted. Ichigo found herself smiling, and before she could register her own movements, her hands were fixing the covers over their shoulders and her eyes mapping their faces, lest she forget them. A second later, the chill of the glass against her palm sent a small shiver up her arm.</p><p>The view from the hotel was truly beautiful, the jungle looked quiet and above it the sky seemed to melt into the trees. It was missing, the singing of the wind Ichigo had grown used to those last couple of nights; and the clouds had shied away to make way to the stars.</p><p>Cold.</p><p>Ichigo felt cold. Her feet hurt on the asphalt floor, she stopped walking. How did she get there? Like a fog had cleared, her eyes finally focused on the open road. Darkness waiting before her. Only the road lights illuminated the street, there were no cars to be seen either. What time was it?</p><p>She looked back, their hotel building looked tall in the distance, how long had she been walking for? The wind picked up again, and her cold fingertips instinctively held her body closer, where were her clothes?</p><p>Whispering. She could hear whispering. Who was that? It sounded like an offering.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>Her feet carried her closer to the dark, away from the man-made light. Closer to where the moonlight could kiss her skin.</p><p>“Do you promise?” she wasn’t sure who the question was for, only barely aware it was her who had asked by the way her lips grazed each other with each word. Somehow she already knew the answer.</p><p>Alright.</p><p>She couldn’t see. <em> I’ll be your eyes. </em> She was cold. <em> I’ll keep you warm. </em> I’m hungry. <em> I’ll provide. </em></p><p>Blue greeted her, and air filled her lungs; relief.</p><p>“Let’s go, I’ve said my goodbyes.”</p><p>A song filled her ears, low, rumbling; like an embrace. <em> I’ve been waiting for you. </em> Was that thought her own? Warmth, it felt like arms were holding her tightly, afraid she might disappear. I won’t leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You promise? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I promise.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dad- DAD! Wake up, wake up, please!”</p><p>The soil was soft and warm. Much better, her feet didn’t hurt on her step. The night was pulling away from the sky gently, and the pinks glowed on the water. She felt thirsty. ‘Thank you’ she felt like saying.</p><p>“It’s Ichigo- Dad - she’s gone!”</p><p>Sobbing. Who was crying? Of course, echoes. All she felt was peace now. How long had it been, it felt like an eternity. She wished she had an eternity left.</p><p>“All her st-stuff is here. Where would she go?!”</p><p>The meat was tender, almost sweet. She felt full, lazy. Soft rumbling lulled her to sleep, her fingers threaded through soft, long fur; slowly falling under.</p><p>“She-she’s about this tall- re-red hair, please. PLEASE- tell me you have seen her. She’s my daughter!”</p><p>She wanted to look, really look. <em> I’m ugly. </em>Her fingers finally traced the leathery skin, exposed bone- no, teeth. Not to me. She would drown willingly on the crystal blue of its eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“ICHIGO!” </p><p><br/>
A lament, it made her shiver; it filled her with despair. <em> I’m sorry. </em> Why? She didn’t know that name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might add another chapter,,, may have a few little snippets for it already but for now this is it&lt;3<br/>((f I do, though, rating will go up))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>